


Unleash Me (pt.2)

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [12]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Clubbing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kings & Queens, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shopping Malls, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: The first of many intense days are coming for the goddess of spring as the plan of action to face the sun god, Apollo head-on has begun. Persephone finds herself in a confident place, not allowing the coming onslaught to dampen her day as she samples the life of a queen.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Thetis/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Unleash Me (pt.2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for your kind comments and for reading this fic. I truly enjoy writing it. This one took a lot of time to write out. I apologize it is fairly long. So because of that, I am breaking it up into 3 parts.
> 
> This fic covers a few comics and takes quotes from 95-99, and I put some spin on them. Please let me know your thoughts on this one, I have my own mixed feelings about it.
> 
> The song used in the club scene is:
> 
> "Where Have You Been" by Rihanna
> 
> I thought it fit so well. Feel free to listen to it when the part comes up!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hera 

Zeus’ office always gave me the aura that liaisons lingered in the very walls that kept his portion of the building standing. No matter how much he bellowed and bickered with me that they didn’t exist at first. Lining the walls to his office were painted portraits of the chosen Olympians he thought were the best of the best. He said they were to be the high seated gods and goddesses on this wall labeled with that title. It still baffles me and Poseidon that Hades never made that list. 

_I hate looking at this wall._

Opening the glass door, the first and least interesting being to see, Thetis, was busy at her computer giggling to herself. Her gray-teal tits were damn near to her chin the way she chose to dress today. _The slut._

The door made an unpleasant _thunk_ once it closed and the nymph finally looked up. “Your majesty,” she said with a stuck-up purse to her lips. “He’s been kind of busy, I don’t think—.” 

I paused at the corner of her desk and attempted to count to myself before letting my words fly as my therapist has coached me. That shit still doesn’t work. “Tell me Thetis, when did you think it was smart to tell a queen not to see her king?” Giving the creature the attention she wanted, I looked at her and she stared like she had more to say, but she knew better. 

“Hera?” Zeus called. His distant voice from his office left me quivering at the base of my spine. “Thetis, why didn’t you tell me Hera made it early for our meeting?” He asked. 

“Yes Thetis, why?” I asked still watching his assistant. 

The nymph’s flawless face crumpled with fear as she turned to my husband. “I had _absolutely_ no idea,” she claimed. 

Zeus peeked around the corner in his cream-colored suit, and I stood straight fixing myself. “Don’t worry, I’ll show myself back.” 

With an idle step, I found myself stepping into my husband’s office unsure of how the meeting would go. He wasted no time closing the door behind me, and I took my seat. 

“I’m glad you could make it short notice. I wanted to personally talk with you since what happened yesterday was a disaster,” Zeus said casually. I couldn’t feign the sigh that built up on instance. It’s just the cavalier way he talks that buries under my skin. 

“Yes well. It would’ve helped if—.”Zeus raised his hand. My words crumpled into a knot in my throat, and so help me the original words I had to say didn’t matter anymore. 

“I didn’t make myself clear enough yesterday. Your thoughts that I needed, were for the wind,” he said. 

“Wha—.”Zeus bounced out of his chair and threw his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m to see Apollo after this meeting ends, and he will have his promotion. So keep your notions about a vision to yourself when the event comes around, I command you,” he said with a straight face. 

“Really? You would rather protect the image of a possible desecrator. Which you know for a fact, if he were to ever come out as one, he would be punished severely and the others would agree with such a thing. How do you, _as the king_ , get to cause chaos on this magnitude in the Pantheon and command the one person that sticks by your foolishness to—,” 

“Shut her raucous mouth? Easy. You have let your powers fall to the wayside over the years. Falling into drunken fits and being unable to do your job because of what? Homelife?” Zeus paused when I no longer faced him. Nausea rolled in a mass tidal wave within me. _Where is this coming from? What have I done to deserve this?_

“I-I have to go,” I said almost too easily. The words just spilled as if my mind was doing the work for me. My heart wanted to stay and bark it out until I got the last word, but right now it ached to stay in this seat. “I’m going out tonight with Amphitrite and Persephone,” I said in the mousiest voice I had. 

My husband scoffed harshly, “I don’t care what you do.”

**********

Hades

Sighs from Elysium dripped from the goddess’s mouth when she came under my touch and I was ready for her peaked form. But the tempter in me was needy to arrive and play. My beautiful Persephone sat up on the desk, leaning in, to command my flesh to obey her. Kissing at my abdomen, she caused shudders at my inner thighs as my senses came alive. 

Instinctively, I thrust my hips savoring the brush of her erect nipples against my clothed shaft. _Gods, she’s mine_ , I thought to myself. However, she quickly broke my focus when she leaned into my ear.

“We have a guest,” she said with a sultry tone. Lost in our sex, I drunkenly gazed in the direction of the doorway. Minthe’s slender red proportions bombarded my sight. I meant my regret the other day, and honest to the titan gods I didn’t give a shit she was there. _Let her watch, let her know what she’s missing out on, and what I get to relish in whenever I want to._

Returning to my future queen, her hands had begun to roam my torso, following her lips, and the shocking nips with her teeth. Overwhelmed with the perception, I tugged at my zipper and Persephone emitted the sexiest hum as she palmed my dick. 

Watching her, it was as if she were on a high. Her fluid movements made the touches and the strokes all the more intense. Then she spoke. “Is it bad that I want to wait to have you later?” She asked. A groan of impatience stifled my chest. 

“To hold out on the pleasure of my dick inside you?” 

Persephone whimpered as her hand tugged at my belt loop. “Gods yes, be mine Aidoneus.” That right there could’ve changed my entire mindset, but I wanted to reap the reward of her sickeningly sweet pussy. 

“Would you believe me if I said, I want the same?” I finally grasped her by the hips and massaged at her supple skin. She looked up to me with her ripened crimson eyes. 

“Of course I would. But,” she paused, “I can’t leave knowing I didn’t send you to Elysium.” The goddess’s eyebrow cocked like she dared my opposition. Precious Kore has become hungrier since we’ve begun exploring our bodies. I aim to please the fertility urges. 

I pressed her chest to mine and we swapped the feel of our tongues. The naughty creature couldn’t keep her hands off my chest, tugging on my shirt, flicking at my taut nipples. Persephone broke away from my lips rushing off to the rest of my exposed body. Pushing away from the desk, I gave her the room she wanted to slip to her knees. Spreading my legs wide, I had flashes of the first time she stood between them. The maroon dress she wore was absolutely sophisticated and I couldn’t fight the imagination of her mouth full even then. 

Persephone wasted no time sliding my pants down, revealing my edging cock. She licked at the tip glossed with precum, the sensation was delicious and delicate. Parting her lips, she took my thick shaft halfway. The goddess sucked slow and controlled, but as she neared the head of my dick she suctioned onto my aroused tip. A profane smack of her lips rang out as she released. 

“Fu— you want to end my immortal life,” I said breathlessly. A teasing smile crossed her lips, and she grabbed the base of my cock, licking from the base to my tip. Beginning to pick up momentum, she bobbed into the motions. Taking care not to leave my dick wanting too long. 

Grunts escaped me at the feel of her warm, wet draw. Persephone’s lips were glistening as she continued. Spitting at my hard member, my ceiling started to shatter. “Gods, get sloppy baby.” Moaning along my shaft, the goddess shifted her body beneath me, becoming vulgar in response. 

Her pace quickened and she gagged taking me in all the way. Lost in the sound, I grabbed at her hair as she slurped. Persephone’s dainty hand shifted into a flat palm at the base of my cock and eventually, she removed it and rested it on my inner thigh just like earlier. She released with a wet pop, her chin began to drip onto the floor beneath us.

Persephone stroked at my cock with the same pace and I took the opportunity to pull her dark-colored turtleneck bringing her lips to mine. Delirious with need, I bit at her bottom lip, relishing the moan that escaped the goddess. When I pulled away, I rose before the petite goddess and a wicked smile crossed her lips.

Closing around my dick, Kore sucked intent and with control. My grip on her hair was tight, but she didn’t complain. “Take me to Elysium,” I moaned. A shuddering gag verberated in the goddess’s throat and it nearly brought on my release. When she latched onto the head of my cock for the second time, The singeing sensation of liberation shot through my shaft and I came down her beautiful throat. “Shi— _Oh_.”

**********

Hades throbbed in the goddess’s mouth for the briefest moment and he removed his spent dick to kneel to Persephone’s level. Reveling in her lips and sharing in his salted taste, they found themselves coiled in each other’s grasps. Unwilling to part ways for the rest of the day. 

TWEET-TWEET

A sigh of disappointment escaped Kore as she recognized her phone. She finally pulled away from Hades’ hands and lips. Both gods were gasping for air staring at their appearances. The king’s gaze had not changed, he was still grappled in his lover’s erotic aura. Persephone soaked in his dangerous magnetism but pocketed her attraction for the moment. 

“You should be going,” Hades said softly. 

“I think so too,” Kore said. Pulling her skirt down, the goddess rose to her feet and put a hand out for the king to do the same. A gentle smile of appreciation stretched on his face as he took hold with a firm latch, rising to tower over her. 

“This place will become boring once you walk out the doors downstairs,” Hades said at the countertop of Persephone’s desk. The goddess logged out of her computer for the afternoon, already tapping her toes in racing thought. 

“I will miss you too,” Kore said. Picking up her bag, the god and goddess walked slow and purposeful to the elevator. Hades bent to kiss her forehead as the button lit up, the goddess flittered to his level to reciprocate. 

As soon as they separated, Hades’ nose brushed her cheek as he leaned into her ear. “Get whatever you want. I dare you to say no.” Humming upon the feel of his breath, the goddess couldn’t exactly specify if this was a sexual dare or not, but she was game to see where it went. 

“And what happens if I misbehave?” 

The doors to the elevator opened.

“Act like a brat and get spanked like one.”

**********

Olympus 

Persephone wasted little time as she walked through the front doors of tower one. The chilled air had become somewhat comfortable to her now that she’d spent more time in the realm. The goddess’s eyes didn’t have to scan far for the fellow goddess, Hecate. She was waving a black-gloved hand high and excited by a jet black town car. 

Trotting with a smile, Persephone met her friend and they exchanged hugs goodbye for the day. Hecate wasn’t angry at the thought of her friend shirking her job, on the contrary, the goddess was elated that finally, someone fit the king. 

Zooming off into the night lights of the realm, kore felt an uneasiness riding in the backseat of the car with a stranger at the wheel. However, she didn’t expect less being tangled with a royal. With a relentless pace, they arrived a the border faster than usual, and as quickly as she was in the Underworld, did the morning skies of Olympus shine through.

Orange blotches painted the sky above, as the car entered deep into the sunny realm. The goddess immediately thought about Artemis and the maidens as she passed the neighborhood that led to the huntress’s home. How much she was angry at the way things had been handled, but how torn she was because they are the reason she broke free from the clutches of her mother. _Mama._ She thought over and over. _How am I going to tell her? Will she make me come home?_

“I can’t let that happen,” she said. 

“What was that?” A gruff voice came from the driver's seat of the car. Kore’s head snapped forward as if the being had heard her inner thoughts. 

“Oh, nothing. I-I was in a daze,” she said. The goddess suddenly had the urge to pay closer attention to whoever was driving her today. 

“Olympus will do that to you. It’s so beautiful,” the driver said. His tone was longing, and the goddess picked up on it suddenly nauseated.

“Sorry, do you live in the Underworld?”She asked.

A scoff rolled from his mouth, “Yes. All my adult life at least. I am from here, up top, in the sun.”

“You make that obscene ball of fire in the sky sound magical,” Kore said.Leaning all the way back into the seat, her head rolled to see the buildings and foliage of the grand city pass. “What’s your name?” The goddess’s eyes rolled back to the mysterious driver, trying to get a peak at his face.

“Danté, nice to meet you— um?”

“Persephone.”

“Well, Persephone, It’s nice to feel the warmth on your face every now and again,” the driver paused, “You must not be from around here.” Persephone slowly noticed that their route was becoming familiar, replaying their trip to the mall with Eros.

“What gave it away?” Shifting in her seat, the spring goddess watched as her university just up the way drifted within her vision. Students walking to classes in groups and clubs meeting on the lawn. _When was the last time I went to class?_

“Most that live on Olympus have a chipper attitude. Most that live in the underworld are irritable. You are neither.” Persephone’s eyes darted across the town car to the rearview mirror where she caught the creature's slime-green eyes for the first time. 

“I am from the mortal realm. My mother did not like it up here on Olympus,” the goddess shared. _What is mama doing right now?_

Silence carried them the rest of the way to the curb right in front of the Mount Olympus mall. Danté clobbered over to the right side of the car, and I saw that he was a satyr, missing his horns. Opening the door, the stylish Kore tipped one heel out and then the other. Straightening her skirt and fluffing her hair, the goddess began to experience jitters that sparked at the lowest point of her spine, slowly traveling mid-back.

“Thank you,” Persephone said. Danté tipped his black hat to her and she fell off into the trickling crowd of mall-goers. 

Ring Ring Riiing! 

The queen of the gods and her sister queen were already started on their spree by the time Persephone called from the large marble columns at the entrance of the mall.Two glasses of champagne in at the first store and Hera nearly ignored the sound of her phone.

“Oh hold on honey,” Hera said. Picking up her phone with her free hand, the goddess answered, “Hello?” Failing to hide her condescending tone, the receiver nearly shuddered with overactive nerves.

“Hera? It’s Persephone. I just got here, what store are you—.”

“Thank gods! The second floor, Venus!” Hera practically shouted. “Trite she’s downstairs, tell the girl who’s getting your dress that we need more drinks.” Persephone listened in intensely as she pressed the button to the nearby elevator. Once she was in, the goddess hung up the phone confident that she knew where she was going. 

The second floor wasn’t as busy as the bottom level. Snow White and gold marble laid the foundation of the floor, and Persephone began to notice some of the same stores and boutiques that she’d seen in the Underworld. Beginning to tingle with intimidation, the goddess moved with caution as she scanned the area for the store the queens were in. To her luck, the mall map was located on a kiosk and she quickly found her location close by. 

TWEET TWEET

**Aidoneus:** I hope you are not feeling out of place, sweetness.

Kore’s nerves suddenly settled as she reads her loves message and the excitement peaked through all over again.

**Kore:** I was. Until just now. 

The goddess crossed the middle walkway and moved up the left side of the mall. Passing stores causally, peaking in the windows seeing what was there. Just as Venus came into sight, a familiar airy voice caught Kore’s attention.

“Persephone!” The goddess turned to see a bubblegum and electric blue nymph fast walking towards her. 

“Daphne! Oh, my gods!” The goddess said. Both beings embraced each other, and suddenly the goddess found herself homesick. Daphne, the flower nymph had always smelled of fresh fruit and daisies. Persephone suddenly remembered the day she created her friend. 

Separating, the nymph couldn’t hide her elation. “Well, stranger,” Daphne bellowed, “How has Olympus treated you so far? I’m so glad you finally made it here.” The nymph’s very demeanor was sickly sweet and Persephone found herself uneasy listening to her chipper tone, despite actually being happy to see her.

“Oh well, you know university is great,” she lied, “I actually started an internship in the Underworld that I’m loving very much,” Kore said eventually smiling. Daphne twirled at a piece of her curly bubblegum hair as she listened.

“I’m so glad for you! You deserve it. All that work you were doing in the mortal realm had to pay off.” 

Persephone’s mind drew blank the longer she stood there due to what she saw. Appearing out of the same store was a thick purple splotch in the corner of her eye. Putting his phone back into his pocket, Apollo leaned against the glass of the store as if he were waiting for someone. 

“Haha, that’s so true,” the goddess finally spoke. “Listen, I don’t have too much time to talk. I am actually late to my meet-up with the queens.” Daphne’s eyes lit up at the mention of royalty.Glancing back and forth between the nymph and the god. Persephone struggled to keep the bile from rising in her throat and the thorny red vines from sprouting in front of her friend. _End Him._ The queen thundered within her gut. 

“Oh, gods! Why are you even talking to me?! Go have fun! We will catch up very soon,” Daphne said. Extending her thin arms towards the goddess, they embraced tight. And Persephone couldn’t help but glare at the plum god of the sun as he flipped through his phone. She suddenly experienced a heaviness under her eyes, causing her painted lids to show. That gritty rope that had been latching at the goddess’s flesh all this time suddenly slacked as the queen peaked out to protect. 

As the moment with Daphne came to a close. Persephone said her goodbye’s and tossed her hair over her shoulders. Each step she took was louder than the first. The click-clack of her heels sent her heart leaping, and she wanted to run to him. Scream how much he’s taken from her. Yet somehow, as she walked off toward the boutique, she watched the nymph loop her arm under Apollo’s. A painful burn encased her heart at the sight.

_What if he does the same to her?_

Suddenly the goddess stopped as the clean white light of Venus washed onto her skin. She had made it to the baby blue and gold sign encouraging her to enter, but time stood still. The couple had made it to the escalator and Persephone’s thoughts began to overwhelm her in a way that changed how she moved. 

“Persephone, come in!” Hera called from inside the boutique. The goddess stood there paralyzed for moments until Hera found her way outside standing right in front of her. 

“Little Dove, where have you flown off to?” The queen of the god's voice was like a gentle whisper that broke the fog in Kore’s head. Hera watched the spring being as she was stone-like staring over her shoulder. Turning to look, the couple had just moved out of eyeshot. “Persephone? What— are you looking at?” Concern laced the golden goddess’s spine.

“Apollo just walked away with a flower nymph,” she said. Hera licked her lip processing what Kore was saying. Remembering the scarlet red eyes she saw in Hades’ office. What version of the goddess was she getting in this moment?

“What do you need?” Hera asked. The queen’s heart began pounding in her chest. Persephone’s eyes finally rested on the blue pair in front.

“I-I need to call Aidoneus.” Turning on her heel, the goddess walked back the way she came. Purposely ignoring the queen’s calls to come back, Kore pulled out her phone and began to dial the king’s number with shaky hands. She dialed it once and dialed again. Adding the numbers together; dialing, dialing, dialing, until she saw the vines cloud her vision and the tears stained her splotched skin. She let go of the device and it hit the floor bouncing on the linoleum. 

Persephone’s ears were ringing and her heart pounded differently. She was indeed angry, she was fearful too. Latching to a rail, the goddess sat there doing a deep breathing exercise. In the distance, bare feet could be heard slapping the shiny-slick floor. Tossed into a bun, the queen of the gods found herself kneeling beside Kore, eyes tainted with sorrow. 

Out of breath, Hera asked, “Have you called him?” 

“No,” Persephone huffed.

“Good,” The queen said. Kore’s glare shot quick and hard at Hera, taking offense to the remark. 

“Don’t look at me that, I will explain myself,” she said. 

“Well good, I had words I wanted to exchange with you anyways,” Persephone said with a snarl.Hera shook her head and waved off the tort. 

“I don’t blame you,” she said sitting down on the cold floor, “for wanting to say some things to me. I deserve them.” Hera slid to sit right next to the spring goddess, Kore just looked at her waiting to hear where this was going. 

“While you were on your way, Pluton, I mean Hades texted me a rather vicious message about how I knew what I was doing. And how I was careless in my use of an old nickname we shared before I was the queen of the gods. _Big blue._ ” Hera paused wondering what the goddess beside her felt in this moment. “Sue me and my theatrics. I was testing you, to see your reaction. I think it was more subconscious than anything else. I did the same with Minthe when she came to Hebe’s birthday party one year. She wasn’t smart enough to question it. She actually thought it was spot on.” 

“Well did I pass?” Persephone asked letting go of the rail. 

Smiling, Hera said, “With flying colors.”The queen paused again, “Now this does not glaze over what just happened. Before we discuss it, I greatly apologize if I made your relationship with Hades uncomfortable.” 

Persephone crossed her arms. “I forgive you,” she said, “Seeing him, Apollo, made time stand still for me. I was angry. Then I saw Daphne leave with him as if they were on a date and it took me somewhere dark fast.” 

“Because she’s of your realm?” 

“No,” Persephone said, “Daphne is a flower nymph, they are so rare that they need a special flower to even exist. I created my first friends in that sacred place on our land with mama, and now one of them is in the hands of _him_.” The goddess finished her sentence dripping with malice and Hera heard her loud and clear. All the years that Hera has been queen, she had never felt a purpose so great aside from her children and her duties. 

As calm as the morning in the mortal realm, Hera didn’t move, she had no words. The only action she found to make sense was to hug the small goddess. Wrapping her arms around Persephone, the pink goddess released a sigh so deep to her gut that allowed for the hurt newcomer that she was to find rest. Grasping at Hera’s back, Kore appreciated the small gesture. 

“You can conquer this, we are so close. If you can’t go through with tonight just say the words—.” 

“ _No_ ,” Persephone separated from the queen enough to catch her eyes, “I want justice, and the only way I can get that is proof of his ways.” 

“Okay,” Hera said, “But just know, Hades is not the only person here for you. You have sisters now, only a call away. We may have our flaws here and there, but when one is in need we come together.”After she finished speaking, Kore stilled and Hera’s eyes began to glow a neon blue. 

Gentle vibrations hit Persephone’s skin, her body hummed as a protection spell of the strongest kind was given to the petite being from her majesty. As the vibrations extended to her torso, the goddess was able to breathe deeper to the core. Then the transfer stopped, and the blue in Hera’s eyes became normal. 

“Let’s go have fun.” 

**

“Where in Tartarus did you go?” Amphitrite asked Hera as she rounded the large stand of dresses. The emerald sea-queen of the seas was on a dressing room platform, modeling a provocative piece crafted to seduce with the matching heels.

The golden goddess entered the area refreshed from her moment. Lagging behind, swiping through the racks was a shy Persephone. A glimpse of fuchsia skin slipping past the various hues of the rainbow caught Amphitrite’s eyes in the mirror she stood in front of. 

“Gods, you look fabulous as always,” Hera said picking up another flute of champagne from a gold-plated tray. Amphitrite winked at her sister.

“Have you picked your dress out?” The sea-queen asked. Unpinning her hair, Hera let her waves fall around her shoulders.

“I will now. Is that the one you want?” Hera immediately stood turning toward the front of the store where she’d lost Persephone. “Little dove, come introduce yourself.” 

**********

Persephone 

Amphitrite was breathtaking at first glance. The green goddess’s back was to me when I walked up, but when she saw me she turned and my heart thumped harder than I had expected. Slender, toned legs the same hue as Poseidon climbed up the party dress the queen was wearing. Her shape was curved, and her body was on display despite having clothes on. 

“Thank you for wanting to hang out with me,” I said. A gentle giggle escaped the queen on the dressing platform. Stepping down, she stretched her arms my way, and I met her in an embrace that was strangely comforting. As my hands grazed her back, I noticed the swirl markings on her body, dark hues of green, and some were black. When we pulled apart, her silk hair, curled, and coiled grazed my nose. The wonderful spice of bergamot hit my nose, Amphitrite was truly magical. 

“Of course I would. You are going to be our sister, and we have to stick together,” the sea-queen said. Pulling me towards the platform, the goddess of the sea took next to me, standing tall with confidence. “Hera, come here, let’s see what we all look like together!” Amphitrite smiled at me through the mirror, I suddenly took on the rush of anxiety that left me feverish. 

Squealing from three racks over, Hera’s footsteps were so light, she had rounded the corner sooner than I’d thought. With multiple dresses in hand, she laid them on a nearby chair and kicked her heels off, joining my right side in the mirror.

“So Persephone, Trite, and I are ecstatic to finally be able to complete our destined trio. You are young, and we wanted to make you feel welcomed more than anything,” Hera said laying her head against mine.

“It’s out of the cosmos that you caught the blue devil,” Amphitrite giggled again, “We wanted to spend time with you in a setting that wasn’t held together by expectations or the revolving door of manners and etiquette at a dinner table. We have millennia’s for that shit.” Listening to both queens talk, you could see the differences in their personalities, but at the same time see how they mesh so well together. 

“As much as I love a great party, I am not interested in attending or throwing one right now,” Hera chimed in. Her blue eyes wandered off in the distance. 

Leaning into me, the sea queen said, “she’s the one who throws the parties, and I show up for a good time.” Laughing at her own joke the queen quickly changed demeanors, staring at me in the mirror. “You are a marvelous thing. I hope you find comfort in us because, by the end of the night, you will know us _very_ well.” 

“Oh, fates yes! We haven’t had girl's night in a long time. Speaking of which,” Hera checked the time on her phone, “we have two hours before our reservations. Lots of drinking will be involved, so hold your liver.” I looked to Amphitrite, she mouthed ‘lots’ and nodded her head. The golden queen turned to a tray with champagne flutes resting on top and handed over glasses to Amphitrite and me. “Now that we’ve got that on our radar, are you ready to shop?” 

**

Venus is the store for any stylish, sexy, and playful being here on Olympus or wherever you decide to have fun. Racks and racks of colorful clothing were at my disposal, however, they were carefully organized by section based on the need. 

The athletic gear was effortlessly put together with the most flattering tracksuits for serious health gurus. Leisurewear had to be where I wanted to stay the most. When I say extra and necessary, Aphrodite knew exactly what she was doing when she had these clothes made. The section the queens and I had found ourselves in majority of our time, was the after-dark section. A plethora of outfits spanning leather to chiffon was here on the racks before us. Amphitrite indulged in looking for more options despite feeling like she’d found the dress for tonight. Lucky for her, after going back to look again, she’d found a few more choices. 

Hera was deep into the dainty fabrics with tight bodices, hovering near the various shades of purple. The queen held a serious gaze and a furrowed brow, almost as if she were holding a conversation with someone. 

I on the other hand had thumbed through almost everything and found four or five options that spoke to me overall. Some were absolutely revealing, and others had little to offer the eye. “Have you found anything?” Amphitrite’s gentle voice broke out. 

Mid-skim of the last available rack, I stumbled on a gold chain-like dress, with a large dip in the front. Pulling it, I stared hard, honing in on whether or not I actually saw myself wearing this. “Maybe. What do you think of this?” 

The sea queen's head perked from her phone and a smile ripped across her face. “You have to try that one first,” Amphitrite beamed. 

“Fine, but you have to help me,” I said, beginning to walk towards the dressing rooms with the goddess. 

“With?” 

Crinkling my nose, I didn’t quite think out how I would address the wager that I had with Aidoneus. “I kind of asked Hades to help me pick out a dress. So—.”

“Ooh! You naughty thing, I knew it. Sexy photos are loads of fun.” Amphitrite’s brow raised as if she were in on a devious plot.

“I’ve never sent a picture that was on the scandalous side to him,” I nearly whispered. The queen’s expression lightened and she quickly took my hand pulling me into a stall. Closing the door with us both inside.

**********

“First things first,” Amphitrite relaxed, “You and Hades have—.” The sea-queen raised her brows and nodded her head; attempting to speak in code with Persephone. The newly liberated goddess couldn’t hide how naive she was.

“What are you—?” The spring goddess’s nose crinkled and her mouth pursed. 

“Sex!” The queen whispered in the tight-knit space. “Have you two done it?” 

Suddenly Persephone was the one to let out a girlish giggle, “Oh yes.” Instant replays of the past days' events started on a perception loop just underneath the goddess’s skin. 

Burning with the pleasure of knowing this wallflower had some experience, left the sea-queen content for the moment. “Good. So my next question would be, has he shared any of his kinks with you?” 

Persephone suddenly paused in her tracks at the question. _Kinks?_ She thought. _What is that? Was it in the book that Eros gave me?_ “Mmmm, what do you mean?” 

“Oh—,” Amphitrite paused, “Well, um, it’s no secret that Hades is adventurous in the bedroom. On Minthe’s account, he is into a lot of things that it seems you two have not tried.”

“No?” Persephone’s heart began to race. _How could I not know?_

“Relax honey bee,” The goddess grabbed Kore by the shoulders. “I can see in your face how unsure you are. Listen. You seem new to sex and love. Don’t beat yourself up.” The queen paused. “I was so inexperienced when Posie and I had our first time. I don’t mean to sound like a mom. Just know, that sex is natural and it’s supposed to be fun with your partner. Anyways, let me rephrase my question, how far have you fallen into the dark clutches of BDSM?” 

The Fuschia goddess’s heartbeat calmed enough that her head cleared. “I submitted to him and Aidoneus put me over his shoulder in the bathtub and s-spanked me.” Amphitrite’s eyes glistened momentarily and Persephone noticed. 

“And how did you feel in that moment? Did your willingness to follow direction quell anything with his majesty?” The goddess of spring breathed deep and slightly overwhelmed. She thought she would have this kind of conversation with Eros before another queen. However, she wanted to take advantage of developing a relationship with the queens on the level of sisters. 

“Sexy, wanted…needed. _Devoured_ ,” Persephone said with a twinge of scarlet to her iris. The queen took on the feeling of pride as she watched the young being before her. Persephone, stood there holding the dresses in her hand caught in the snare of her stifled arousal. No longer wanting to bury it deep within her, she left it on simmer, breathing deeper, settling her chest. 

“When you send him these photos, channel your desires. You will be a queen, _his_ queen. You are sexy and wanted. He needs _you_ on a lace and sometimes leather platter to devour in the bed you share. Or the desk he spreads your legs on,” Amphitrite said with a smirk.

Stunned into silence, Persephone became lost in the words that Amphitrite used to bring forth the truth the petite goddess has been swallowing away. “I think I can do this.” Winking at the goddess, Amphitrite opened the door to the fitting room and departed to her own next door. Hera had already begun changing, hearing every bit of their conversation through the thin wood.

After spreading out her dress options, Kore stood in front of the mirror-like she’d done the last few days. Seeing herself, examining what’s changed today. However, Amphitrite’s words resonated where this hidden queen resided in Persephone. Kore knew she waited to be approved of and welcomed. She was nearly ready. 

Assessing the five options she widdled them down to two by just looking at them. A black cutout dress seemed enticing and safe. But the gold sequin dress was the daring option.

Stripping down to her thong and bra, the goddess tugged at the black dress to get it over her head. As the piece was fitted correctly, a strange rush of adrenaline fired off in the being’s veins. Molded to her glorious body, the dress loved on her curves at the hips and the peaks of her breasts. Which in her case were larger than the dress could afford. Removing her bra in order to make the look complete, Persephone dug into her purse searching for her phone.

**********

Hades

“So when were you going to tell us about Minthe?” Poseidon asked. Hades nearly gagged on the scotch that had just passed his lips.

“Wha—what are you talking about?” The king asked wiping at his mouth. The god of all gods sat there with a strangely quiet demeanor as the two conversed. 

“Amphitrite told me earlier that she was meeting with her future sister. Who else could she be talking about?” Suddenly all the eyes were on Hades. The god had chosen not to gush to his brothers the way they want, merely because they ask too many questions. Exhibit A. But in the event a marriage was to take place, he fully intended to give that respect. 

“How in the cosmos— Actually, I know that answer. I’m not marrying Minthe. She is not even in the picture, though she has tried,” Hades said biting into more meat.

Zeus’ demeanor perked up just to ask, “Well then who is it?”

“Seconded,” Poseidon chimed in reaching for his glass.

Swelling with the thought of the goddess, wherever she was, Hades said, “Persephone.”

Poseidon spat his beer across the table and beamed brighter than Helios at the news. Zeus heard the name as a revelation too and wanted to jump up with the same enthusiasm, but the god was caught in the snare of multiple emotions. 

“Gods, be careful. Women are a headache,” Zeus said. Tossing his forearms onto the black table, Hades and Poseidon looked at each other equally concerned and annoyed by their brother's antics. 

“Hey Z, that was a bit ruthless,” Poseidon said slumping back into his chair. 

“No, he’s just a dick. Who pouts whenever he and Hera are having it out bad,” Hades corrected. Zeus looked up towards his azure older sibling from hooded lids. 

_He’s right_ , the god thought. _He’s always fucking right._ Zeus stirred in his tailor-made suit, attempting to hold himself together for the sake of proving them both wrong. 

“What’s your point?” Zeus asked. “Love,” he paused throwing a hand in the air, “is overwhelmingly complex despite how simple the description.” 

“That’s why you don’t throw it away the way you do,” Hades said. The king of the underworld was insanely composed in his chair at the head of the table. He sucked on the meat of his jaw as he awaited the ever-classy rebuttal from the precious golden child. 

“I-I haven’t thrown it away. I can be better,” Zeus said stinging from the blow delivered. Any other time, there may have been a different statement to pass off the pouted lips of the god of thunder. 

“There’s time for that. But respectfully, you can never rain on my relationship with Persephone. I am the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

“That’s great bro, can’t wait to meet her personally,” Poseidon said. The god managed to sneak off and find more beer in the time the conversation was not on him. Once he cracked the newest can open, he turned his gaze to Zeus, expecting him to say the same. 

Meeting Poseidon’s eyes, Zeus burned to the core inside because his siblings didn’t find more interest in what exactly he was upset about. “Agreed. Whoever makes you happy, we should all meet.” 

Scoffing at the oddity that came out his brother’s mouth, Hades took it with a grain of salt returning to his lunch. _I would rather be with her right now._

TWEET-TWEET

Hades, desperate to have outside interaction reached for his suit jacket praying that it was his phone going off. Unfortunately, Poseidon clicked to an open screen with eyes wide and excited. 

“Well, it is safe to say that the ladies are together, and—,” the god paused pulling the phone right under his nose as the next messages flew in.

The silence at the table was deafening as Hades and Zeus awaited what he had to say next.Suddenly…

TWEET-TWEET

Hades’ coat vibrated on the left side, and the god pulled it open to find it was Persephone who had texted him. Opening the messages they shared, there were two attachments for him. All too quickly did it click in his head what caught his brother’s attention. 

**********

Hades

I peeked at Poseidon as he sat there twiddling his fingers on the screen of his phone, zooming in on whatever picture Amphitrite had sent him. Looking at my own, a sudden heat rose at the back of my neck wondering how needy I would be after I saw. 

Clicking the first one, it immediately opened. “Gods be damned.” 

“What?” I heard muttered from down the table, but the room began to distance. In front of a boutique, mirror stood the little goddess. Wrapped in a dick-hardening cutout black dress, the vixen of spring was practically spilling out of the top. Her delicious cleavage was pouting at the peaks as the top made for the dress was indeed too small, and the amount of skin on display up to her shoulders sent my mind on a thousand-mile run. Persephone’s hips, _gods be good_ , wide and tantalizing, begging me to reach through this phone. Fuck, and there’s another photo. 

Exiting to get to the second, I was surely not disappointed. Almost forgetting to breathe, the second dress was even better than the first. Gold lined Persephone’s thick thighs all the way to point at her shoulders. However, a deep sexually charged dip in the fabric came to her sternum with her beautiful breasts appearing just enough for me to want a taste of her flesh. Around her beautiful neck were chains, I assume connected to the dress and Tartarus did that give me ideas. 

Tying those pink legs straight up by the ankle to each bedpost. Shit, I don’t even have those, but I’d surely have them made just to spread her open so that I can see every inch of her lips and worship Persephone’s immortal existence. 

**Me:** I am so lucky to come home to you.

I sent the first message trying to stave the actual feelings I had. The thoughts speeding through my ever-moving mind all had me imagining her above me or underneath. Screaming my name in a fit for air. 

TWEET-TWEET

**Kore:** You like them?

 **Me:** More than that. 

**Kore:** Tell me, your majesty. How much more. 

My chest pounded harder than I expected. How far was I willing to go? How strong was my restraint for this petite goddess and her sexual desires?

I looked around the room. Poseidon and Zeus were chatting with each other, leaving me alone to my thoughts gladly. “You sure are quiet over there,” Poseidon snickered. I mustered a glare painful enough that I could feel in my forehead, trying to disguise my inner arousal. 

“He’s obviously never received a nude before,” Zeus said finally puckering up. The plum fathead obviously doesn’t know much about me. 

“Are you done? This behavior of yours is tiresome and childlike for the god of all gods,” I said with a straight face.

“Seconded,” Poseidon said from across the way.

Zeus looked from him to me momentarily as if he were gearing up for a quality response. But, I don’t think he’s sophisticated enough for that. “Is this gang up on Zeus day?”

“No. But it is the day you can’t shit on me because you are fighting with your wife,” I answered. 

Zeus retracted again and it was clear by the way his shoulders dipped. “That shit was not my fault. Hera’s draining me by the sackful. Giving her gods awful opinion on matters that don’t fucking have to do with her.” 

“I don’t care why you two fight. Thousands of years and you still fail to listen to her—.”

“I know you don’t fucking care. Neither one of you two care. But you are going to hear me out since I have nowhere else I can share,” Zeus boomed.“Try me if you want to.”

“Ha! Anytime, grab your chariot bolt boy.” Thunder rang out immediately following my comment. Zeus and I got to this point every so often. Mostly when something makes me happy for once and he doesn’t have a companion to wallow within the muck. Not this time, he won’t hurt my happiness. 

“Hades, just let him talk,” Poseidon said. Slacking my jaw, I held my glare to my middle brother and remembered something my therapist said once. _Exhale the bullshit._ Adopting the mantra, I changed my focus to Zeus and gave him the floor. 

“Thank you, as I was saying,” the swollen god started, “Hera is worse than usual. At least, that’s what it stings like when she speaks to me.” 

“What could she possibly say that even touches your ego?” Poseidon asked with a wrinkled forehead. I agreed in silence, as I sat there. _Don’t forget about the little goddess._ I told myself over and over in the back of my head, tapping at the screen of my phone. 

“Uh,” Zeus finally responded, “Well— I wasn’t planning on discussing this with the two of you.” The room fell sickly silent and my attention became solely centered on him. “I made the preparations to promote Apollo at the next adjoining Pantheon.” Zeus did that egotistical straightening of his jacket as if we were to take him any fucking more serious. 

“Go on,” Poseidon said in a different tone. 

“Hera insinuated that it would be a bad idea—.” Poseidon scoffed rather loudly at the statement. Zeus’ lips fell into a straight line immediately. “Anyways. She said my decision would split the pantheon or something like that. And I would look— I don’t know— disorderly I guess.” 

I simmered in my seat as I watched the absurdity in my brother’s body language. Poor Hera was telling the truth and worse, Zeus has yet to correct his actions with Poseidon and me. 

“She’s not wrong to feel the way she does. We don’t have to tell you that,” I said. Clutching my phone a little tighter than before, I fantasized about the moment in the Pantheon that I get to see Apollo’s face when the smugness is wiped clean. 

“We know you agree with her, as always,” Zeus said.My neck nearly broke at the remark. 

“Ay-yo, you’re treading dangerous territory,” Poseidon barked. His fins flicked backward, as his chest puffed out.

“What? You agree with him?” Zeus asked throwing his hands in the air. 

“Of course I fucking agree. Are you nuts? When in the rules and decrees you’ve created, do you get the right to override the other two realms and kings on the decision to promote? Especially a god that has a piss poor reputation _outside_ of his duties,” Poseidon said. 

My eyes were stationed on the sea-king waiting to hear more from his to shed light on the things he knew that maybe I didn’t. Shit, Zeus clearly knew nothing. I finally loosened my grip on my phone, just to fall away for a moment back to my world with Persephone. 

_Me:_ The second is diabolically wicked, perfect for Oceanids. The black number, well that one, I want to peel off your body after a date to the best restaurant in my realm. Get both. 

Responding to the goddess in time to hear the break off of yet another pause between Zeus and Poseidon. Their eyes were both on me, scowling. 

“What?” I asked. 

“So you both think I’m being reckless?” Zeus asked somberly. My insides suddenly did a tug of war. I owed my brother my life, but on the other side of the coin, I had to remember that if this promotion were to occur, how would my future queen feel?

“I think you’re being impulsive and arrogant in the way you are approaching this. Apollo of all gods—,” I paused as the fire in my gut roiled, “There is weight to what Poseidon says. He should not be promoted. There will be chaos if you do.” 

Zeus’ shoulders rose so subtly, and his scowl became crooked. “What chaos could possibly ensue? Hmm? Has Hera told you about her ridiculous vision too? Gods. My wife is trying to turn you all against me, I swear it on mom.” Thunder crackled in the farthest distance, loud enough for us all to hear. 

“No. I’m afraid I have not heard of this vision. But, if your wife is having them about a god, an olympian might I add, that cannot seem to act the role. You are sure to find yourself alienated the second truths come to light. You are the _god of all gods._ ” 

Poseidon glanced toward me with an arched brow and eyes curious for more. Changing his focus, he turned to the youngest of us. “Why is promoting him something you are fighting for all of a sudden?”

Finally, a question that is worth hearing the answer to. 

BUZZ BUZZ

I looked down toward my device to see the petite goddess had responded to me. Opening the message, there was another photo of her and the queens all-together in their dresses. A warm spot where my heart sat began to pool inside me at the thought of how well she was fitting in with them. 

“Apollo…just reminds me of myself .” My head sprang upwards instantly. How could my brother ever say such a word? _Unless._

“You honestly think that sunspot is a reflection of you?” I waited for Zeus’ answer and suddenly the gears began to spin and chug along in my head. Their mother? Who is Apollo and Artemis’s mother?

“You think way too highly of Apollo. Just table the thought of promoting him, please. Do your research,” Poseidon asked after finishing his last beer.

Rolling his eyes, Zeus seemed exhausted from the constant blowback but has yet to take into account that multiple gods have spoken up about the god of music. What would it take? 

“Fine,” he said brushing his hair down, “if I table this, for now, will you two let up?”

“Yes,” Poseidon and I said together. 

“Perfect. Now, what are we doing tonight?” Zeus asked glancing at Poseidon and me.


End file.
